dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Item ID codes (Origins)
Cleanup The article needs some cleanup. The weapons, arrows and bows, Shale's crystals, Runes etc for Origins are not yet sorted. I'll try to do some. --Mainak86 (talk) 07:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion I have a suggestion. I think it will be better if a different page for Awakening items is created. The page is too long and the "contents" list is also getting very long. It may be better if Awakening items are shifted to different page. Just a suggestion though. Thanks for reading. --Mainak86 (talk) 07:52, August 31, 2012 (UTC) uti I strongly disagree with removing the uti extensions here. They are absolutely necessary in Origins, and I highly doubt that most people who use the page are reading any of the content. When looking up a code it should list the code that is needed, period. People should not have to read other parts of the page, know that the codes listed are incomplete, and remember to add the extension, etc. This is not at all user friendly for novice users. 13:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :They still need to remember "runscript additem" and "1" part of the command, I don't see how ".uti" is different. From the technical point of view, .uti is not a part of item ID. It is a part of the file/resource name. IDs/tags don't have this suffix. This also keeps Origins vs DA2 styles consistent. :I can propably modify the script so that it doesn't require the .uti extension and publish it to nexus if I can contact the original author for permission, I don't understand why it was made required really. Otherwise, if there is further opposition to this edit, I can revert it. Mostlyautumn (talk) 14:37, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, of course people need to know the console/mod syntax, which quoting the mod's page directly, is "runscript additem ", there's no mention of adding a .uti - there is a difference. :: I don't think that the pages should be consistent in this case, because the mods don't function the same way. Having the codes written as they need to be used in practical application should take priority over any technicalities or aesthetics. I don't know why the mod was written the way it was either, but IMHO seeing the .uti is a good reminder that they are required, and completely eliminates any possible confusion in that regard. :: I wholeheartedly agree that the .uti is an annoyance - but I feel that it's not in the best interest of the wiki and/or casual user to eliminate them from this page. 00:31, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I realize this is a years-old thing, but I recently wanted to add items via console, and I completely forgot about what to type right after the item ID. I had to go on DA2's item ID page, but if I didn't know previously there was something else needed after the code, I wouldn't have even thought of looking for it on another page. It's not part of the codes, I know, but it still should be included on the page the same way as it is on the page mentioned above, otherwise without .uti these codes, this mod is completely useless, and as far as I can tell, there's no modified version of the mod yet that doesn't include .uti. So if there'll be no opposition to it, I'd like to add this information to this page, because it's important to make things work and I don't see why it shouldn't be included. -- 15:27, May 11, 2014 (UTC) : The link to the mod is in the very beginning of this page (Download and install AddItem with Console Improved mod). 15:35, May 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, my bad on that part, I still feel like it'd be better if it was up there just in case, but it's not as important as I thought then. -- 18:45, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Tier Hi, really nice work with codes guys but i have a problem with that. i need the tier up. i've try every way. high level charecter etc. it allways give tier 1 (iron) items (except the unique). example: gen_im_arm_cht_med_spl .. splintmail armor. i want tier 7 or 5. how can i do it? Thanks for your help. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Flogiston (talk • ) 14:34, September 7, 2012 :AddItemWithMaterial mod should do exactly what you want. Mostlyautumn (talk) 16:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, but how? The only instructions we have are "runscript additemwmat", and I assume the name of the item plus quantity afterward separated by single spaces. It isn't explained what we substitute with the tier we want to specify, or where to insert the code for the tier we want to specify, or what code indicates which tier.Hbh128 (talk) 04:46, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::The instructions we have come with the ReadMe to the script (included in the download): some material tables and the syntax. -- CompleCCity (talk) 08:49, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::And the question still remains :) (-- (talk) 23:28, November 24, 2014 (UTC)) ::::Not for me. But as this is the "Dragon Age Wiki" and not the "AddItem With Material Wiki", there's no reason to answer the question here. -- CompleCCity (talk) 05:53, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Missing DLC items Some of the DLC items are missing. In particular, everything from Golems, Witch Hunt, Leliana's Song and Darkspawn Chronicles - both the items within the modules, and the reward items given in Origins. Anyone got the ID codes for those? Qesa (talk) 06:08, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :If they aren't provided with the additem mod, then you have to add them yourself to the mod; otherwise, it will not work. Use GFF to find the ID codes, and the Toolset to compile the script. 15:27, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :: Added the ID codes for good measure, I'm pretty clueless with the toolset however. Qesa (talk) 08:09, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Awakening items The plot items and the gifts cannot be added with an unedited additem mod: it has to be modified for these to appear in-game. I went through the list (hopefully, I didn't skip one), and some of them didn't do anything that was noteworthy (unless I made an error): * int100im_kings_boot.uti - Nothing * int100im_kings_chest.uti - Nothing * int100im_kings_gloves.uti - Nothing * coa100im_aura_letter.uti - Not an actual item, but it gives the quest * coa100im_suicide_notef3.uti - Nothing * coa100im_suicide_notef4.uti - Nothing * coa110im_suicide_notef2.uti - Nothing * ltl100im_escavator_start.uti - Nothing * stb200im_baroness_robe.uti - Baroness Robe (Not sure what it is for, because there's no description to the item, so I decided to not add it) * vgk310im_adria_note.uti - Nothing * zz_test_tier_7_weapon.uti * zz_test_tier_8_weapon.uti * zz_test_tier_9_weapon.uti 00:14, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Bit Under Clothing? Why is the code for copper bit under clothing? It's not something you can wear. Perhaps it should be moved to usable items? I know it's not technically a potion but it is a usable item. - Loz.neo (talk) 01:25, April 22, 2014 (UTC) dont work so, uh, it doesnt work... any ideas why? the console says "success" but nothing is added to my inventory... :I had a similar experience when I was adding items with the non-updated version of the mod. I don't know where you downloaded yours from, but for example (since I'm lazy to update) I have to use .uti at the end of the item ID code. Have you tried that? -- 08:05, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I have to admit that sometimes when working with this script (updated version) I forget to add the wanted number of the item at the end of the line. Then exactly this happens: success but no item acquired. Perhaps only that little error? -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:05, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Awakening plot items Is it possible that it isn't possible to add Awakening plot items via AddItem-script to your inventory? It doesn't work neither with the Guardhouse Key nor with the Medical Supplies, didn't test others now … Armor can be added and no, I didn't forget the number of the wished items. -- CompleCCity 13:11, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :You are right, plot items can't be added via console in Awakening. -- 21:12, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::As the plot item IDs are listed on the page, too, shouldn't we put a note on the article then? -- CompleCCity 07:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::I agree, I went ahead and added it. -- 08:06, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Some additem with material mode information. As I stated before I have some information relevant to additemwmat mod which might be interesting. You know how mod lets you give basically any material in game to nearly any item? So there's a belief that only the grade of the material defines item's basic stats and otherwise metal, wood and leather materials are the same. But what I have found out just now is that drakeskin (or maybe leather in general) seems superior to it's metal counterpart of the same grade in terms of defensive capabilities. In fact Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor (Medium armor) made of Drakeskin has 12.75 basic armor which is similar to a medium chestpiece made of Volcanic Aurum (grade 9) and 8.05 fatigue which is same as a medium chestpiece made of Veridium (grade 4). I'm not sure if it's an exception or a rule since I haven't done a lot of testing and I'm not too keen on doing it myself so I'm just leaving this info here in case somebody would like to test all the possibilities and maybe add this information to the wiki. -- (talk) 20:43, June 6, 2016 (UTC)